This is the true end for me
by Shadow-chan93
Summary: This happens while Chrno disappeared and after Rosette's death. CxR, Read&Review, one-shot


AN: Hi, guys, I'm back again! But only with a little one-shot. Currently I'm writing on another fanfic. I will submit that story as soon as I have finished it. (means: I write at first all chapter and then begin to upload them. On this way I can prevent an unfinished story like Hell High). Anyways, THIS fanfic is only a little one-shot about which explains the sad end of Chrno Crusade and a little bit more of it. Read it while listening to sad music – then some parts of the the story will crash down like a bomb XDDD

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or the characters

--

May the 10th 2009, 7:00am, Magdalene Order New York

My day today had started early. Getting up at 5am, going to the morning mass and then a meeting with the Elder about the new ammunition called 'Salvation'. At the moment I was on my way in my own big office in the main building of the convent. Even though it was 7am the whole convent was already full of life. Everywhere priests and nuns were hurrying to their destinations. The most of them greeted me friendlily with a 'Good morning, Sister Kate.' And so I greeted back with a smile on my lips. Then I sighed. Today was going to be a hard day… I had a lot of work in the office; later in the afternoon I had to teach the younger novices how to defend themselves against devils and demons of all kinds. I arrived at the big wooden doors which led into my headnun office. Remington already awaited me there to give a summary of things to do today. He also told me that a devil was seen in Brooklyn. But some of the militia had already taken care of that. I frowned. There were more devils like before. In the last years it had been quiet, but now the demonical movements got stronger. Suddenly the phone on my desk rung and I jerked out of my thoughts. A female voice told me that there was again a demonic attack. This time in Manhattan. Then the voice said something which surprised me.

"Send Reverend Remington. And give him some extra ammunition for us." The voice said. I had never heard that voice before. I didn't know where the woman at the other end of the line knew Remington. And why the heck did she wanted extra ammunition? Nevertheless something familiar in her voice made me trust her. So I told her that he would be on his way in a few minutes and said goodbye. I told Remington as well what to do and he left my office. He was gone for about three hours. Afterwards he entered my office again with a loud knock.

"Ah, good. You're back. How was it?" I asked and looked up from the papers in front of me. What I saw didn't please me at all. The reverend, who always used to have a bright smile on his face, was now pale as the snow and with a serious look on his face.

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost!" I commented his looking.

"Yeah, you can tell that." Remington answered. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I nodded and offered him a seat on the couch which stood in the right corner of the room.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to ask if you sometimes have such dreams. Dreams which seem so real. So real like it could have been an earlier life of yours."

"You're kidding, aren't you?" I asked worriedly. But yes, it was true. Sometimes I had these dreams. They seemed like a long forgotten memory.

"Tell me, do you have these dreams?" He said sternly and looked at me with eyes that could pierce you.

"Y-yes. but not often." I replied hesitating. He asked me as well what I saw in these dreams.

"I see four persons… Three girls and a boy. But –"

"But you can't see their faces or remember their names?" Remington interrupted me. Stunned I looked at him. "Exactly."

"But there's a dark secret about the boy. He's a devil and his partner is one of the militia. Their two companions are an apostle and a jewel witch. Together they're trying t save the ones they love. But in the end they die. The jewel witch dies in the fight. As well during this fight the devil disappears. The militia who fell in love with the devil stays back and waits for him. Her brother and the apostle girl are taking care of her. Then she dies at the age of 24 because the devil had taken her life time away. The apostle and the brother are the only ones who remain. They get older and die as well." Remington went on. I gulped and nodded. What was all this supposed to be? Why did he say that all?

"But all the time, their faces are blurred. You can't see who they are, you don't understand the names. But you know you were there." He ended and starred at me.

"Where do you know this from?" I asked quietly.

"Because I had the same dreams, as well as the Elder." Remington explained.

A long silence followed. I didn't know what to say.

"Chrno and Rosette." The man in front of me suddenly said. Two simple names with such a power. Startled I looked at him and repeated slowly the words he had said just two seconds ago. The names, they sounded so familiar. Like a long forgotten memory.

"Yeah… But why do you talk about that now?" I asked him.

"Because I have to show you something. Or better Someone…" Remington got up and disappeared through the big door.

"Eh? Remington? Where are you going?" I yelled after him. That idiot! He couldn't just leave in the middle of the conversation!

But only a few minutes afterwards I heard a loud knock on the door and I told whoever it was to come in.

The two persons now standing in front of me gave me a shock for my life time. Within not even a second all I saw all the dreams again in my head. But this time it was different. All the faces and names became clearer. Now these 'memories' were just like the memories of yesterday. I could remember everything. Tears started to prickle in the corner of my eyes as I looked at the bright smile of the blonde in front of me. She went one step forward and hugged me. With tears now running down my cheek I hugged her back. Then she stepped back again to her friend.

"It's so good to see you again, Sister Kate." Rosette said and smiled at me.

"Yes, it has been a long time since we met the last time." Chrno agreed.

I only looked at them. I still wasn't able to believe what had happened. They had died such a long time ago! And now they were standing directly in front of me. I've never thought I would see them again. They seemed happy. Well, they were together. That was enough reason for them to be happy. I scanned them from top to feet. Rosette didn't grow older. She still looked like she looked the day she had died with 24 years. Her long blonde hair was in a braid which hung over her left shoulder. Chrno on the other hand wore his hair on shoulder length. He as well was in his adult form. Both were wearing normal casual clothes – jeans and normal t-shirts. And was that a ring at their fingers? I smiled warmly at them.

I offered them a seat. Then they began to tell me their story. I don't know every detail of this story anymore, but this is what they have told me:

_Flash back:_

_Christmas 1924_

Chrno was facing Aion. He had left Rosette behind to save her life. A few moments ago the purple haired demon had learned about his relationship with the Pandemonium and Aion. That they were twins and the Pandemonium their physical mother. If Lilith hadn't been chosen as container for the Pandemonium, the twins would have been normal humans!

Then Aion went on to speak about different other things. As well as he spoke about this:

"Whether it be God or demon… It's just a creation of someone's imagination. A method for binding humanity to society. That is what I hate the most!" Aion explained.

"So… that's what your objective was, to bring about the 'world's end'" Chrno realized. "To draw in the entire world… sacrificing everything…" So that had been the reason for all this. Chrno wondered why Aion hadn't told him about this earlier…

"Whatever. Now it's come to this… I wonder where I went wrong…" But as Aion thought about that he found the reason. "Rosette... Christopher… that little girl… is not someone I anticipated. Who would have thought that such a brat would have appeared… Just a mere human… a worthless being who is only part of the cycle of life and death. Whose soul will disappear someday, who knew… that… she… "

"Aion!" Chrno interrupted him. "It is because of her… I'm able to continue fighting! It is because of her… that we are here now… That's why I wish to create a feature for her!" Yeah… creating a feature for her… But deep inside he knew that there was no big future for her. Sadly he thought about what he had done… He had robbed her nearly all life time. It was because of him that she would die. But the hope of a future together with her… that he could save her… somehow… there had to be a way…

"Is that so… In that case… This here will be our 'world's end'… Because of our opposing objectives, that is why we finish it here." Aion pulled himself on his feet again. He had already fought hard. Now he was nearly at the end of his limit. But he had to defeat Chrno… his own twin. How had it come so far? He never wanted to kill Chrno… Why had they idiot decided to fight against him?! He remembered the time on Eden when everything was still okay… No it hadn't been okay there. Mary had been there. It was her fault. Her and Rosette's fault that Chrno had changed. Perhaps Aion could get his brother back in death. He drew his sword and took in a fighting position.

"Rosette… I want to help to create your future! You… the world that you live in… and it's future…" Chrno thought. Yeah… that was his goal. He wanted to create a future for her and afterwards he would return to her to give back her life time. Chrno drew his sword as well and the countdown began. 3, 2, 1 and both brothers stormed towards each other. The fight went on and on and still there was no end in sight. The pandemonium around them began to break up into pieces. These pieces fell into the Pacific Ocean. Wow, Chrno hadn't even noticed that they flew over the Pacific! CRACK! Again a big piece broke up and fell with a loud SPLASH into the water. Disrupted by that Chrno didn't notice Aion who came from the right. The next thing he felt was a agony like pain at his temples. No, that couldn't be… He had lost his horns again. Warm blood was now running down his face.

"AION!" He screamed and attacked him to get his horns back. He hit him just in the right moment. Aion was just about to put the second jewel in his sword. Aion screamed and tried to catch the jewel again. But he was too slowly and it landed in the water.

Growling Aion turned around and shot angrily an energy ball at his brother.

"This was last jewel I had!" Aion yelled.

"Now we're quits." Chrno hissed.

Now they were both fighting under the same circumstances. Both hornless, both without another astral energy source.

Yeah, Chrno as well didn't have another astral source. First he didn't want to take more energy from Rosette and second the pocket watch was by now so damaged that didn't worked anymore.

Chrno glared at Aion. Was that fear in his face? He had never seen Aion being scarred, afraid, terrified, never, never ever. This was the first time. Nevertheless Aion forced himself to attack again. Chrno hit him and Aion got a big cut at his left arm. The white haired one spun around and cut one of Chrno's arms at the elbow off. Chrno screamed and sunk to his knees. Just in time he dodged away. Aion's sword hit the floor ten centimetres next to him. While the sword touched the ground Chrno jumped with all his weight on it and it broke in the middle. Shocked Aion starred at him, at his sword and at him again. Then Chrno went on fighting with his claws. He scratched over Aion's chest and some deep cut marks stayed there.

CRACK Again a part was falling down. The brothers were now on the only piece of the pandemonium which was in the air, but it sunk dangerously. With another CRACK it broke into two pieces and Aion and Chrno lost the ground under their feet as everything was falling into the sea. With heavy wing motions Aion and Chrno stayed in the air. They both knew that the fight came to its end. They were both badly hurt and at the end of their limits. They attacked a few times more. But these attacks were weaker than all the ones before. Panting they parted again and now there was a distance of about 10 meters between them. Shaking Aion gasped and fainted. Then he fell down.

Chrno couldn't believe it… He had won… He had saved Rosette and her world from Aion. He had reached his goal… And Rosette… Rosette…Ro…sette………… He felt his body protest against every of his commands. Then he felt himself falling down. He closed his eyes and let himself fall down.

"Rosette… wait for me…" His last words before changing into dust. He was dead. As well as Aion…

--

As Chrno awoke again, many years had passed by… he knew he wasn't in his body anymore. This was just his remaining soul… But why did he awake from his eternal sleep? Everything around him was black. Only a little bit of light was coming from a spot far away. Chrno got up and went towards the light. As he reached it he saw that it was a little chapel. From the inside he heard some footsteps and then a sound as if someone was falling. He gulped. Who would be behind this door?

"Dying alone is something terrible. It's good to see the face of a beloved friend in the minute of your death." A voice echoed through his head so Chrno had to cover his ears with his hands. Or at least he wanted to, but he noticed that he had only one hand. The injuries from the fight hadn't vanished. Nevertheless he was in his human form with these Indian clothes and bandages around his wounds.

"Dying alone is something terrible. It's good to see the face of a beloved friend in the minute of your death." The voice echoed again.

That was when it hit Chrno like a slap in the face. Rosette… Rosette. Rosette! ROSETTE!!!

No, not now. Chrno pushed the door open and saw her (now a few years older) lying on the ground having a heart attack or something similar. She looked up. The pain was written on her face. As she saw him only more tears began to run down her cheeks. With her last strength she got on her feet. Chrno hurried to her just in time to catch her as she fell down again. Holding her tightly to him he knelt down on the floor. He could feel her fingers clinching him.

"Chrno!" She whispered. "You're back! I'm not alone…" She added between some hard breathes and sobs.

"Yes, yes. I'm back, Rosette. I'm with you. Nothing can separate us now. You're not alone." Chrno turned her head to her and kissed her. "I love you."

"I – cough cough- love you too!" Rosette whispered again before she closed her eyes for a last time.

"No, no, NO! Rosette, don't leave me!" Chrno screamed as he pressed her tighter to him. She wasn't breathing anymore, no more heart beat! She was gone! Dead! Disappeared! Why couldn't he have more time with her? Why only these few seconds?! He lay her down on the floor and stroke over her hair for a last time. The warmth slowly vanishing from her body.

"I love you so much…" He cried. Now the tears ran over his face. He buried his face in his hand.

"Why are you crying?" he heard a voice say suddenly. Directly afterwards he felt that someone touched his shoulders. He looked up and directly into the two ocean blue eyes.

"Don't cry, Chrno. I'm here with you." Rosette said and embraced him. How could that be?! Hadn't she been dead only some seconds ago?! Chrno looked at the place where he had laid down her corpse. Her dead body was still there. He turned his head again to the blonde embracing him. She as well looked on the corpse with a sad expression in her eyes. Then she got up to her feet.

"Let's go. There's nothing more to do for us in this world." She told him.

"Wait." Chrno took off the pocket watch which was still around his neck. Then he put it next to the dead body. "They shall know that you didn't die alone." Afterwards he got up and took Rosette's hand. Together they went back into the blackness Chrno had come from.

--

Rosette opened her eyes again. She didn't recognize her surroundings, but it looked like she was in some sort of a lab. To her terrify she was in one of those container with liquid in it. Suddenly she heard someone scream and looked in the direction. Excited Sheda pointed to her. Chrno just burst through the door and looked at her with a wide grin on his lips. While Chrno opened the container, Sheda took a bathrobe and hung it over Rosette's shoulders. Coughing Rosette got out of this container thing – just to find herself in Chrno's arms.

"What happened?" Rosette asked puzzled.

"Welcome under the living ones!" Sheda squeaked and hugged her.

"What?!" Rosette asked a little bit too loud.

"I brought you two back to life! I started with this project directly after Chrno's death because I had found his horns at the bottom of the sea. Unfortunately it wasn't going according to plan and so I needed over eight years to get my machine in the working modus. Unfortunately you, Rosette died in the meantime. Then I finally reached the breakthrough. At first I brought Chrno back to life and only one week later, that means now, you are alive again, too. I am a genius, am I not?" Sheda wagged happily with her tail and clapped her hands.

Unsure Rosette looked to Chrno – his wounds had healed in the last time.

"I promised you that I will give you your life time back someday. This day is today. Sheda manipulated the pocket watch. Now I am giving you astral energy. Like me you won't age anymore. You can live at my side forever and ever. That means if you want to. No more running through the time. Now you have all time on earth." Chrno told her and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Of cause I want!" Rosette told him and went closer to him.

"Arg. Well, I better let you two alone then." Sheda said, made Chrno and Rosette blush by these words and disappeared through the door.

"Anyways…" But Chrno wasn't able to say more before Rosette closed the distance between them and kissed him.

"Marry me." Chrno whispered in her ear and put a ring on her finger.

--

Together they had run through the time… they had run through the time too fast. But this time they wouldn't make this mistake again. They're not running anymore. They're walking through the time. Time can't harm them anymore because now they're immortal. But they had to make a difficult decision. Should they tell their friends that they were living again? They decided not to tell them. It would be better for their friends.

Together with Chrno Rosette built her future, an endless future. Since exactly this moment of awakening, her body hasn't changed anymore. She hadn't aged a bit. Chrno hadn't anyways.

_(Flash back end)_

Now they're both sitting in front of me. They just told me that they heard that there were a lot of devils at the moment and that these demons were causing a chaos. Even though they were surprised to see Remington, the Elder and me again they want to help defeat them. They also asked the now 29 years old Sathella for help. The only missing ones were Joshua and Azmaria… But the remaining ones wanted to fight against the demons and Rosette wanted her militia rank back as well… And I said yes…

--

1998:

"I found her!" Chrno called Rosette through the whole house.

"Who did you find?" Rosette came through the door to the kitchen.

"I found Azmaria! Now hurry up and get ready to visit her!" Chrno urged her. She did as she was told to and they got into the car.

"I thought we weren't going to tell them that we're living. I mean -" Rosette began.

"This something different." Chrno interrupted her and stopped the car in front of a hospital. They got out of the car and hurried inside.

"Chrno! I don't understand! Explain it to me!" Rosette shouted. Now she was lightly angry that Chrno didn't tell her.

"She's dying. Her son isn't able to come here in time, as well as her other relatives. We won't let her die alone." Chrno said rapidly. Then he remembered the words he had heard such a long time ago. "Dying alone is something terrible. It's good to see the face of a beloved friend in the minute of your death."

Rosette gasped and together they ran through the corridors. Some nurses were yelling at them.

"Do you even know in which room she is?!" Rosette asked. Chrno answered that he had asked before he had come to pick her up. And there it was. Room 216. They told the doctor who was standing in front of the room if they were allowed to go inside because they were old friends of Azmaria's. The doctor nodded sadly and told the nurse who was inside to leave to room, so Chrno and Rosette had some time alone with Azmaria. Tears were coming to Rosette's eyes as she saw her old friend. The age had shown its effects on Azmaria. She was now an old weak woman lying in this hospital bed.

"Azmaria?" Rosette asked carefully. She didn't want to scare her.

"Rosette?" Azmaria asked weakly.

"Yes, and Chrno." Rosette added.

"But how is it possible?!" Azmaria muttered. "Or are you here to take me with you out of the living one's world?"

"We're here to support you in the hardest hour of your life. You're family isn't able to come to you now. They're in a terrible traffic jam and they won't get here in time. Dying alone is something terrible. It's good to see the face of a beloved friend in the minute of your death." Chrno said softly.

Azmaria thought for a moment. "Thank you so much." The albino smiled at them and closed her eyes.

--

**AN: ** I don't know how you are feeling at the moment, but the part in the chapel knocked me down XD And the last part with Azmaria as well…


End file.
